Celesti Acadmeia
by XNightzxDayX
Summary: Natasha is a half-Angel, who's life changes when she is forced to enroll into a school, hidden to all mortals, and hovers above the clouds. A school for people who are not so human, where secrets about her past are revealed.


Day into night, night into day. Time passes for everything and everyone, no one can escape time, not even in dream. Especially in my dreams, where everything is bright and perfect and happy. At least this dream was.

I was in a field, with bright colored flowers that stretched on for miles. The sky was a bright blue and seemed so close, that if I stretched my arm out, I could just barely touch the clouds that floated above me. That if I stood on my tip toes, the cloud was barely above my finger tips. So I stretched and stretched, trying my hardest to touch this large white fluffy cloud that floated above my head. I really wanted to know what this fluffy cloud felt like. Would it be fluffy and soft, like a lambs whool? Or would it be logical, and be nothing but air and water? But this being a dream, I knew it could be anything, so I tried and tired again, to touch that cloud. But the farther I stretched up, the farther it seemed to move away.

Closer and closer the cloud appeared. I was just about to touch it, to finally know what a cloud felt like. To be the first ever to know what its texture was like, when I heard my name being called in a distance, snapping my out of my dream, and into a sitting position. Blinking away to haze in my mind, I looked around the room I was in. MY room, my small lightly colored room. Looking to the clock, I let out a soft sigh. Just couldn't I have [i]five [/i] more minutes of sleep, now I will be wondering what a cloud felt like, all day. I threw off my blankets as I heard my dad call up from down stairs. "Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Smiling lightly I knew by looking at the clock. I wouldn't be late, that I had plenty of time, but I rushed through getting dressed. Slipping on a pair of tight comfortable dark blue jeans, a tight fitting, v-neck black T shirt, I laced up my black boots, and figured through my long midnight black hair and ran down the stairs.

The house smelt of bacon, eggs and toast. And aroma that had my mouth watering and my stomach growling as I entered the kitchen. As I walked in, my father was placing the last plate of toast on the table, next to a full plate of eggs and one of bacon. My stomach growled louder as I neared the table. "Morning dad, smells good." I said taking my seat at the table and begun spooning food onto my own plate.

Smiling my dad took his seat across from me, and begun filling up his own plate. "Morning to you too Nat. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Very well." I said around a piece of toast. Then looked to him. "How about you?" I knew my father usually slept little to nothing, due to all the work he usually brought home.

"More then normal." he shrugged, which meant a lot, compared to the little he got the night before.

Eating in silence I glanced at the clock, caculating how my time I had left. School started at seven thirty that meant I had at least forty minutes till classes started, it took only fifteen minutes to drive there, so the only thing I would have been late for this morning, was eating breakfast with my father. Actually I wouldn't miss it, it was the only quality time we got to spend with each other. Being a single parent, my father worked hard, but earned a lot of money doing so. Keeping us both happy. I helped by doing the shopping and cleaning, but I still gave a lot of credit to him. For raising a child on your own, and keeping a full time job with out any help, took a lot, and I loved him a lot more for it.

Though most of the time, Dad usually worked late, or he had so much work, he had to bring it home and that usually kept him locked in his study all night.

"Any plans for today?" Dad asked, breaking through my thoughts.

"Might hang out with Ashlyn." I said with a shrug. Ashlyn was my best friend in the world, and my closest friend since preschool, and she was also my neighbor for just as long. Ashlyn usually drove us to school, seeing as I don't have my own car, as of yet.

"Good." He said with a nod. "You need to get out more, instead of sitting around the house all day." While he said this, just for a light conversation, his attention was focused on the news paper in his hand. What he didn't know is, I actually did get out, a lot. My friends from school always made plans and some how or another I usually got dragged along. So my response to that was a stubble roll of my eyes, and me sticking my tongue out at him when he wasn't paying attention. "Isn't your school's homecoming dance soon?" He said randomly.

I groaned, this is one thing I didn't want to talk to him about yet, considering I haven't even thought once about it, till now. "Maybe." I said rolling my eyes, to look at the clock, "Well I got to go.' I said, in a rush, as I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my bag off the ack of the chair.

"Have fun!" I heard my dad call out behind me, as I walked out the front door, but not before I grabbed a simple baggy black hoody from the coat hook, and slung it over my arm.

It was a nice Autumn day out. The last signs of summer where fading in the distance as nothing but memories. As the sun was rising slowly to the east, coloring the sky in many shades of pink, red and purples. As I walked out the door, I noticed to my left a figure waling down the path of the house next door. "Ashlyn!" I called out cheerfully, as I jogged over to her.

Hearing her name being called caused the blonde girl to snap out of her daze, and stop walking, as she turned and waited for me with a bright smile. "Hey Nat." the girl smiled was honest and true. Ashlyn was always happy to see me, just as I was always happy to see her. I took in her appearance as I neared her. From the curls in her long blonde hair, to her light blue shirt, and black skirt, to the pair of white sandals that she wore strapped around her ankles. I smiled to my self. Ashlyn was always cautious of her appearance. Unlike me, as I only wore what fit and was comfortable.I wouldn't say I would ever dress, or look like a hobo though. Though to top it all off, me and Ashlyn looked like complete opposites. From her lite blonde hair and light hazel eyes to her light clothing. To my dark midnight black hair, and darker clothing, the only thing light about me was my light blue eyes, that could change to such a dark blue when I get angry, they would often look black in certain lighting.

"So... you ready for the science test today?" Ashlyn asked lightly, breaking my out of my thoughts.

"Sorta." I said, as I climbed into the passenger side of Ashlyn's Ford Taurus . I was good at science, but I was no where near A material. "How about you?"

"Ehh..." Ashlyn said in a light tone, then sighed, as she pulled out of her drive way. "I studied all last night, but I'm not so sure I can remember everything." She frowned, now science wasn't her forte unlike history or English for her, but I was confident she would past the test. It was a major one. We fell silent for a while.

"Did you ever wonder what it feels like to touch a cloud?" I asked in a light tone, as I stared out the car window at the sky above.

"Another weird dream?" Ashlyn asked glancing from the corner of her eye.

"Yep." I sighed. Ever since I was little I had these strange dreams. Dreams about this strange place that floated in the sky above the earth. Where fields of flowers stretched on for miles on end and the clouds where so close you could reach out and touch them. I told no one else, besides Ashlyn about these strange dreams. Since they felt so real. I had to make sure they where dreams and not so kind of real place.

"You know they are just dreams, right?" She said, knowing where my thoughts where.

"Yea I know." I sighed heavily dreams where just that... dreams. Nothing else, nothing more. I thought as she pulled into her parking spot at the back of the school. "But sometime I just wonder, you know." Nodding her head we both got out of the car.

"So you read for the test now?" I joked, as I poked her lightly in the side, as we walked to first period science class. One of the many classes we had together.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, as we walked into the class room, that still had students coming in, and taking our seat at one of the back lab tables we shared.

"Good." I said as I slid my bag under the table and looked out the window.

"Alright class quiet down." The teacher, Mr. Olsen, said as he walked into the class room a minute late. "Its test time. Place all of your books under the table." As he said this, he grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk and begun passing them out face down. 'You have all class to complete these test. Any one that gets a ninety six or higher, is except from the study hall we will be having tomorrow." He said as he passed out the last of the test on our desk. "Now if you finish early, do something quiet. No talking. Anyone who talks I will take as cheating. Now begin!" With that everyone flipped over their test and begun filling out the answers.

Minutes later I flipped over the test.. The answers had flowed easily from my brain to the paper. I was very confident that I had at leat gotten a ninety six or higher. Glancing over at Ashlyn, I noticed the confusion and struggle in her eyes. placing my hand over hers, she looked to me. I smiled softly, giving her confident look that she'll pass, she relaxed a but and begun writing again, while I glance out the window, wondering what a cloud would really feel like.

"Do you plan on going to homecoming?" A soft voice broke through my thoughts. Looking to my left, I looked to the short brunette girl that was talking to me. Her eyes matched her light brown hair, that were large and round as she looked to me, waiting for an answer to her question. I looked to the food on the plate, I didn't remember getting and shrugged. Somehow after the test I dazed out so much, that science class ended. I flew through history and now I ended up in lunch at the table I shared with my friends everyday. All of us having been friends since elementary school. Josh, Daniel, Sarah, Hannah-may, Ashlyn and I.

I looked to Hannah-may with a small smile. "I don't know yet. I haven't decided." I said looking to the food again. "My father does want me to go..."

"I hear a but in there. What is it?" Hannah-may said, knowing me to well.

"Well... She doesn't had a date. That is the but." Sarah grinned from the other side of the table. I glared at her, then looked to Hannah-may and shrugged.

"Oh... well you could always go with us... Just like old times!" Hannah-may gushed, with a bright smile. She brought up the old times part, knowing fair well that we had this weird tradition thing between all of us, where we all went with each other as friends, or each others dates, so no one felt left out, but As I glanced around the table, taking in the others who sat with me at the table. Josh was taking Sarah, and Daniel was going with Ashlyn. Hannah-may was taking one of her friends from another school, and me. I had no one else to go with. I would feel like the third wheel. So I shook my head, but smiled.

"I don't know... But I'll think about it, then let you guys know." I smiled a small smile, trying to buy my way out of it.

"But you must go!" Ashlyn finally spoke up, a frown on her face, her eyes sad. I sighed. Her sadness hit me in wave. Not only could I feel her emotions radiate off of her, I could read her aura, and the colors where wavy and dual. Her normal purples aura had a tinge of faded blue, indicating, me not going was making her very sad. "It wont be the same with out you!" As she said this it had everyone nodding in agreement, and saying something along the same lines. All asking, begging for me to go. I looked to each, with a blank expression, then sighed and threw up my hands in defense.

"Alright, fine. I'll go. I'll go." I said, looking to each, as smiles spread across their faces.

"You promise?" Ashlyn asked with a smile. I glared at her, making her smile more, the blue was fading and the purple was brightening. Maybe Ashlyn knew me way to well. She knew that I never went back on my word.

"I promise.' I sighed, as everyone cheered, and Hannah-may hugged me tightly.

"God. I can't wait to go now!" Hannah-may cheered as she and and Sarah begun whispering ideas to each other.

My next class was gym, with Ashlyn and Daniel. We were looking forward to it, when on our way to the gymnasium, she skies opened up and begun to cry all over the places. This had everyone's mood dampened, but I started talking about ideas for the dance and this seemed to cheer them up. But it didn't last, for as soon as I walked into the gym room. The feeling of everyone's let down from the weather hit me, making my head spin. Not to mention there was so much blue in the room, it made my head swim, till I lessen the hues and focus on Daniel who was talking about the dance, and having everyone met at his house before we head here. Which distracted my mind till we reached the locker room and doors and Ashlyn and I went our own ways.

Changing quickly I walked out into the gym room with Ashlyn as we took our seats on the floor. Everyone seemed to be talking about the dance, so more colors then just blue filled the room, making my head hurt a lot less. Sitting for only a few moments, the gym teacher came out and called out attendance before she had us do our stretches.

After the stretches where done, the gym teacher addressed the class. "Alright class. I want all the guys to this side of the gym." She pointed to the left side, for there was a neat hanging down the center, "And all the girls to this side." The girls where to the right. "We are playing basketball today. I want each side to break into two teams. Five playing at a time, the others sit out. But I want you to switch every few scores." The gym teacher explained the rules to us. "The first team to fifteen wins. then we will have the two winning teams face each other. Of course there was no prize for the winning team, this was just gym class after all.

And so I took I spot on the court. Basketball was my favorite sport. Being a good five foot ten gave me a few inches over the other girls. Though being tall didn't mean I was all skin and bones and a twig. I did work out, so I had some nice curves here or there. My thoughts where broken at the sound of the whistle. And so the games began.

Minutes later, I had scored the winning shot, and was being congratulated. Ashlyn was on the other team, so she just sent me a friendly smile and took a seat on the bleachers. That was when I felt it. The feeling of being watched, with eyes of hatred. I looked around, surprised I hadn't noticed them before, but of course as I glanced around no one was looking this way. Odd. But before I could make any farther notice. The net was raised up and the winning boys was to face the winning girls. It was eight against nine, there was more girls then boys, but as I took note of the boy team I noticed more then one where on the schools official basketball team. This was going to be a tough match, but I was looking for it. And so the next round of games begun.

Some odd minutes later and the scores tied, with the ball in hand. I felt that loathing rage fill the room, and the eyes focus on me. It threw me off so much, I hardly felt the hard shove against my side, and before I could blink I was on the floor, looking around dazed and the ball gone in the hands of the senior who knocked me done. "Oh... Sorry." He snickered as he took off with the ball. Saying so unkindly words about him, I was about to stand when there was a shadow standing in front of me. Looking up, I met hazel eyes and medium lengthen blonde hair. "Here." The deep voice said, as a hand was offered, blinking still dazed, i took the hand, and stood with the offered help, and was finally able to get a good look at the one who helped me up. "sorry about him. He's not always like that." This person, this guy said. As recognition sent it. is was Peter Zekwell, the star of the school's basketball team as well as one of the most popular seniors in the school.

"Uh... its not a problem." I said with a soft smile. "thanks for the help though." I said lightly, not sure really what to say. Never once had he even said high to me in the past, but all of a sudden he was having a conversation with me. This through me off... a lot.

"Not a problem.' Peter said with a flashing smile. "Great game out there. You were awesome." He said as the teacher told us all to change. We started a slow walk towards the locker room, on the other side of the long gymnasium

"Uh... thanks?..." I said, completely unsure on how to even carry on a conversation with him.

"You should really go out for the girls team. They could really use someone like you out on the court." He said flashing a smile again, never once did he take his eyes off of me as we talked and walked.

"Maybe... I"ll look into it." I said with a shrug, looking ahead as Daniel walked into the locker rooms and Ashlyn into the other, but not before she looked back to see if I was behind her, and smiled.

There was a moment of silence, and I was liking it, Thinking the conversastion was done, I was about to head into the girls locker room. "Umm Natasha..." Peter spoke, causing me to stop and look at him.

"Yea?" I answered, crossing my arms as I waited.

He looked away, at the floor, to me then the floor again, still silent. "I was wondering... wondering if you planned on going to the homecoming dance?" He said looking at the floor.

"Maybe." I answered with half truth.

"Oh... Cool..." He said looking up at me, then away again. "Do you have a date?" He asked quickly, looking to me for a moment then away again.

"Not really." I said narrowing my eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Well... I was wondering... If well... You would like to go with me... that is if you have no one else to go with." He said looking to me, with hope in his eyes.

"Uh... I honestly have no idea what to say Peter." I said while blinking. Still knowing he was going to ask that. But still shocked he even would ask me in the first place. something didn't feel right about this. I watched the hope build in his eyes as I spoke. "But to be even more honest. I'm still not sure if I'm going." The hoped dropped. "But if I do plan on going, and need a date. You'll be the first to know." I said with a small lie. I wouldn't go with him, but I was to nice to see the honest hurt in his eyes, but the large sparkling hope in his eyes had me cursing my self for saying anything and not walking away.

"Awesome! Thanks Natasha... I'll keep you to your word." Peter smiled, winked then ran off. His colors so bright they almost had me shielding my eyes. Why didn't I just walk away when I could. Now he had false hope for something that will never happen. Sighing heavily I walked into the girls locker room. Only to stop with in the short hallway between the door and the lockers beyond it. What had me stopping was the feeling of such hatred that it shocked me that someone could feel so much like that. That and the eyes that where staring at me in the shadows.

"So... You think your Miss. Hot stuff all of a sudden?" A voice said from the shadows, making me turn towards them, but I could hardly see who it was. A popular girl yes, I could tell by the schools cheerleader outfit she wore. But which one. I wasn't sure, at first.

"Huh?" Again I was confused. First by Peters actions, now by this girls actions. Why was I the center of attention for everyone today?

"You think you can steal all of the guys attention by showing off playing basketball today." The girl said steeping out of the shadows to reveal her self as no other then the head cheerleader, Ashly Hower. "Then you think you can have Peter Zekwell all to your self. Well you have another thing coming for you."

"Sorry Ashley, but I have no idea what your talking about." I said trying to steep around her, but she blocked by way. Standing in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"You do to, you little tease. You want Peter all for your self. So you can become Miss popular and stop hanging out at the loser table." she sneered. "But I have one thing to say about that." She said leaning towards me, the smell of her perfume, was close to gagging me, along with the anger that flew off her in waves, to match the angry red that danced around her body, with a tinge of green on the outside. "Peter Zekwell is mine. And if I see you around him again. You will pay. And trust it wont be pretty." With that she stormed off, leaving me even more confused. At least I figured out where that evil look I've been feeling through out all gym class came from. But what had me confused was the green that tinged her red. Yea she was angry, all preppy girls usually was, but jealous, of me? That made no sense in the least. In a daze I walked to the lockers.

It was standing in front of my locker did I notice that the lock was broken, blinking I opened the door, and let out a strand of curses at the lump of soaked clothing in my locker. That evil wench had dumped my clothing in the toilet, and my smell of them, a used, unflushed one. Cursing I slammed the door shut.

"Everything okay Natasha?" Ashlyn's voice hit me first, before I saw her, the look of shock on her face had me glancing behind me.

"Damn it." I cursed looking to Ashlyn for help.

"Oh Nat." She said lightly as she pulled a baggy black hoddy out of her locker. "Calm down then tell me what happened."

"I don't even know where to begin." I said as I walked over to the body length mirror against the far wall. Looking at my reflection and the things that stood out against my back. A pair of large white fluffy wings stood out against my back from my shoulder blades. They where the length of my body, and at least twice my length. The white shimmered in the low lightly. My legacy and my curse to never being normal. "Let's just say a whole lot has happened Ash,"

Ashlyn nodded lightly and stood silently waiting, as I closed my eyes and focused on calming down. It took only a few moments of focusing my breathing and calming my emotions before I felt the quick sharp pain of my wing going back to where ever they came from. The quick pain was the quick pulling of the skin together as the spot the wings appeared from healed into a faint pink scar. Don't ask where they come from, for I have no idea. All I know is that I was born with them, and that it took years of learning how to hide them, by focusing my mind. That they only appear when I'm a state of strong distress, or my emotions are out of whack. That and the only only person besides my dad who knew my secret was the most wonderful person who was standing next to me, handing me her black hoddy, I had to use wear this cause of the gaping holes in the back of my shirt.

"There you go." Ashlyn said as handed me the hoddy and we begun to walk into the hallway, after gathering our books. the bell had run minutes ago, sometime during my cursing fit after finding my soaked clothing. Ashlyn was waiting in the hall, so when I didn't come out, she came looking when she found me like that. Thank good no one else did. That would be hard to explain.

"Oh wow," Was the only thing Ashlyn could say, moments later after I told her everything that had happened between the weird staring, the thing with Peter to what happened with Ashley and the clothing.

"Yea you can say that again." I said as we headed towards the office to get late passes for our last class of the day. Art. We both had it, but in separate class rooms that where right across the hall from each other.

"How can I help you ladies?" A lady dressed in a dark red dress suit said from behind the counter.

"Late passes please." Ashlyn took over, being more of the people person type, she would get this done and over with, with out to many questions asked.

"Reason for being late?' She eyed us both for a moment.

"We had little run in with a water fountain." Ashlyn lied as she pointed towards me, and my lack of attire. Since I was dressed in a baggy hoody that came down to mid thigh and covered the boy shorts I was wearing from gym class still. The office lady eyed me once then nodded.

"Alrighty then. Here are your passes." she said with a fake smile and handed us each a pink piece of paper. We nodded and left. As we headed art I looked to Ashlyn. "Thanks for everything. I"ll see you after class." she nodded and we went our own ways.

Walking into the class room, I handed the teacher my slip, then sat at my table with Hannah-may and Daniel. They both looked to me in question.

"What happened?" Hannah-may was the first to ask.

"Ashley." Was all I had to say, as understanding filled their eyes. As Hannah-may could only say "Oh.." Daniel voiced his opinion of her in not so many kind words.

The day ended slowly. While we worked on our art projects. By the end of class, Daniel had some interesting ideas of what he could do to Ashley, and had both me and Hannah-may agreeing and dying of laughter.

"Alright." I said as we met up with Ashlyn, Sarah and Josh outside the school doors. "We'll all met up at my house later, kay?"

Nodding in agreement, we all went to our own cars, and me to Ashlyn's. I really needed to get my own car, I was the only one of the group who didn't have one.

We were silent, as Ashlyn drove us home. We didn't have anything to talk about at the moment. So when we pulled by my house. I noticed a decent sized package sitting near my mail box. "Hey. I'll send you a message for when to come over." I said jumping out of the car and running over to the mailbox, the package was addressed to me, so I carried it and the other mail into the house and towards the kitchen.

I placed the other mail to the side and opened the box. On top was a gold leafed letter. I opened that first. I sat down as I begun to read it.

_"Dear Natasha Wolf,_

_We would like to inform you that we have went over your enrollment letters and infromation, and are glad to say that your enrollment into our school has been accepted. Celesti Acadmia looks forward to having your and your special gifts along side with our other students where the role of being a student here will lead you into a better world. _

_Celesti Acadmia is a school for those of the gifted, for those like your self of the non-mortal world. Where everyone fits in and gets along, where you wont be alone. _

_We were told you where a very special person with a very special gift and we would like to watch you learn to explore that gift and explore more to the world hidden to you._

_We open our gates and arms, to you in welcome. Included in this package is a list of details of when you are to arrive at Celesti Acadmia, and to what you may or may not bring with you as well as other important things. We can't wait to see you here. "_

_From_

_The Head Counsel. _

I blinked confused at the paper when I heard someone clear their voice behind me.

"Welcome home Father." I said lightly. "Now, do you care to explain... What the Hell this is!"

* * *

><p>So this is the end of my Story. I hope this is all okay. Though I will be re-writing the letter at a later date, as well as up date the grammar, it was late at night when I wrote this, so ignore the small errors (or big) ones if there are any.<p>

Thnx,


End file.
